


Our Gift to Them

by SisterMu



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s05e21 Meridian, Gen, Meridian Fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterMu/pseuds/SisterMu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel fights for his kind of mission.</p><p>This is what I like to think might have happened if the mission to save Heimdall (Revelations) had come before the mission to Kelowna (Meridian).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Gift to Them

**Author's Note:**

> Very great thanks to AnnieB and Lyn for excellent beta suggestions and changes.
> 
> Spoilers for 'Revelations', minor for 'Failsafe'. Slight reference to "Broca Divide", "Absolute Power", "Fragile Balance" and "Deadman's Switch".

Jack watched Daniel. The archaeologist was writing furiously now. If he followed the pattern of the last two hours, he would soon be staring into space again. Literally, since they were coasting through hyperspace in an Asgard heavy cruiser. Jack doubted that Daniel was seeing anything in front of his eyes. It was all going on in his mind. Jack just didn't know what 'it' was.

Since the teltak's hyperdrive had been disabled, they had been allowed to dock on one of the Asgard ships. Thor, Heimdall and all his research had been transported somewhere, and SG-1 had found themselves in the observation dome. Freyr had approached and thanked them for their help. Jack could admit to himself that he was impressed with Freyr. After the insults Jack had slung at him a couple of months ago, he expected a little frostiness. But then, Freyr's request for their help had turned the tables somewhat. Jack had been glad to help them in memory of Thor and then very glad to be able to save Thor. Still, he doubted their actions would mean much to the Asgard, next time Earth needed their help.

Now, Carter was off with a little grey guy called Hermiod, repairing the teltak. Teal'c was sitting kel-no-reem in the smeared light of hyperspace. Jack was watching Daniel. And who knew what Daniel was doing?

Daniel had been quiet ever since they beamed aboard. At first Jack assumed it was to do with seeing Sarah Gardner again. He knew that Daniel was determined that she would be saved and had nightmares that she would not. So he had nudged him and said, "You okay?"

Daniel's eyes had focused on Jack and he blinked. "I'm fine." He refocused on the infinite.

"Sure?"

"Hm?"

Jack gave Daniel a gentle shake. "Daniel?"

"I have to think."

For the past couple of hours, he had been doing just that. Thinking with intense concentration then filling pages and pages of his journal. Then his pen would pause, hover and drop. His hand would scrunch in his hair, his eyes would burn a hole in the page then raise and lose all focus again.

Jack's only guess was that Daniel was thinking of ways to save Gardner. And he knew that guess was wrong.

\--------

They came out of hyperspace at the entrance to their solar system. Jack shook Teal'c's shoulder. "Almost home." Then he stood in front of the window and started planet spotting. Which was just so cool to be able to do.

He heard soft footsteps behind him. Heimdall was approaching.

"I just wanted to thank you for your help. You did well. You may have helped save our people from their demise."

"Glad to help. We've saved our own people from demise so often, it was time for a change."

"Not just your own people. Thor has told me of your many victories. They remind me of tales from the distant Asgard past." There was a snap from behind them, as might come from a leather-bound journal being closed hard.

"Really?" said Jack. "Say, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I don't want to offend you. But it's been bugging me. I just gotta know. I would have asked Thor but there's never a good time and the Asgard High Council are kinda .…" Jack waved his hands.

"Sober?"

"Sober. Exactly."

"They bear great responsibility."

"I know. Anyway..."

"Your question."

"Right. Ya mind?"

"Not at all."

"Okay. On Earth, there's all these people who claim ... and I stress most other people think they're wacko ... but they claim to have been abducted by aliens. Little ... grey ... aliens. With big black eyes."

Heimdall blinked big black eyes at him.

"Lot like you guys. I mean, I get that you took Vikings and all in the past and ... planted them on Cimmeria and K'Tau and wherever. But in the last ... forty years or so?" Jack threw one hand towards Heimdall and waited for his reply.

"It has been forbidden for seventeen years now."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "So. Not in the last seventeen years. Good to know." Jack was aware of Daniel arriving at his shoulder.

"Unless a renegade scientist such as Loki has been breaking the embargo."

"Oh?"

"It is most unlikely."

"Right. And the medical tests bit?"

"It was necessary."

"Oh? See, I would have thought you would have figured us out, medically, a long time ago." He circled a hand. "When you were playing musical planets with the Vikings."

"More recently, we were searching for a solution to the problem of our degeneration. We thought your race might provide a clue."

"Did it?"

"No."

"Shame. You realize you're looking at thousands of million-dollar intergalactic lawsuits." He noticed Daniel staring at him. "What? What the hell do you think will happen when news of their reality finally hits the streets? The very next day we're gonna have a thousand lawyers banging on the blast doors and waving writs for their little grey butts. Or ours. C'mon, tell me your average alien abductee isn't that greedy?"

"I do not understand. You believe your people will be angry about our tests? But they should have no knowledge of it. Certainly none were at all damaged."

"I wouldn't say angry as much as avaricious."

"Oh."

At this point Freyr appeared. "We have reached your world. Your ship is repaired. Once again, we thank you for your help. For rescuing Commander Thor and Heimdall, for providing us with the android, we are in your debt."

"Do feel free to remember that next time we need help," said Jack.

"We cannot break our treaties, O'Neill. Neither can we spare resources we do not have. That which we can do, we will."

Daniel finally spoke. "I know what you can do."

Jack and the two Asgard looked at him.

"Heimdall told us your race is dying."

Freyr glared at Heimdall.

"I understand this is probably not something you want to talk about but I need to ask. What provisions have you made for your knowledge to survive should your race die out?"

"That is not—" Freyr began.

Heimdall said, "We have collected all our scientific knowledge in a repository of information, similar to the ones designed by the Ancients."

Freyr glared at Heimdall.

"Your scientific knowledge," said Daniel. "What about your personal knowledge?"

Both Asgard looked at him.

"Your history," he elaborated, "your tales, the tales from the distant past you mentioned to Jack. Your legends, your myths. Your literature and your art. Your songs, your music. Your culture. Yourselves. Has every Asgard had the chance to speak their piece, to tell of the long span of their life, to express what is important to them and to pass on what they have learned? To speak of the people they have loved. And their regrets. And their joys."

The two Asgard stared at him. Jack felt unease. He had once called Daniel 'flaky' but had learned since that flaky people were distracted by trifles. Daniel's strongest distractions were meaning of life stuff. He looked at Daniel and saw that he was radiating passion. This was going to be huge.

"Your technology is great but the Goa'uld have great technology too. It seems Anubis may have technology to rival yours. Technology is just shaped metal and rock without the direction given to it by its creators and operators. What use have you put your technology to and, far more importantly, WHY?"

The Asgard looked at each other and then back at Daniel, heads cocked. Jack leaned back against the window and waited to hear the worst.

"Your race has..." Daniel took a deep breath and searched for the diplomatic term "... affected ours for centuries. Millennia, even. Yet we know practically nothing about you, about the intentions and reasoning and beliefs of those who helped shape our history. Why did you pose as Gods? Did you use the names of existing deities and or did you come as new?

"Why Scandinavia? Was it just there or are you elsewhere in other disguises?

"What of our ancient knowledge is true? Did you have a twin sister called Freya? Were you married to a Giantess called Gerd?" The Asgard looked surprised. "And what can you tell us of our own past that we have forgotten or distorted?

"Have you made arrangements for all such knowledge? The Goa'uld cannot or will not tell us of these things. You can. I would like to know the answers to these questions, whatever happens.

"I hope and pray that you will find a solution to your cellular degeneration. But if you don't, we can offer you only this - we will remember you. Oh, I'm sure the Nox will too, probably better than us. And the Ancients, and the Furlings, wherever they are. But our two races have been connected for so long. Don't we deserve to be allowed to know you now? To hear your stories? For who else will be your inheritors?"

The Asgard were watching Daniel with their mouths open.

"Let us send a team of scholars to your world. No scientists, no engineers, no soldiers. Historians, anthropologists, story-tellers, musicians, linguists, artists, journalists. Let us learn your history. Let us watch your rituals and your customs. Let us sit in the public places and talk to anyone and everyone who passes by, who will sit and share a drink with us and tell their stories to ... these Tau'ri children. On our world, as you must know, we tell stories to our children to help them learn and grow. Will you help us once again, and by doing so, let us help you?"

Oy, thought Jack.

\--------  
/////  
\--------

Jack watched Daniel. Between thermometer and penlight, pressure cuff and needles, he twitched. Jack knew these twitches. They meant Daniel was suppressing the passionate gestures he would make if he were talking out loud. As they left the infirmary, Daniel dispensed with suppression. He rubbed his forehead and made a wide arc with his arm. He threw up both hands, dropped them, scrubbed them through his hair. He strode ahead of all of them and straight along the corridor in the wrong direction.

"Ah, Daniel?"

Daniel turned round and walked backwards saying, "I will go. I am not going to lose this." He turned back and strode on.

Jack ran after him, grabbed his shoulders and steered him back to their turning.

"What?" Said Daniel. "Oh, right." And he strode off again. Jack stayed in step with him.

Daniel said, "If they don't let me go, if the ... the God-damn Pentagon doesn't agree, I'll go to the President. And ... and if he doesn't agree... I'm gonna go, Jack. No matter what. Even if I can't come back."

"I know."

Jack watched the steam rise off Daniel as they entered the briefing room. He remembered Daniel getting righteous in a briefing way back, the one about the Land of Light and the Broken whatsit, and Hammond pulling the rug from under him by agreeing. He wondered if he would get to see the same thing this time. He prayed so. Daniel had given up so many of his academic loves to remain on SG-1. It would be painful if he were refused this. It had been a long time since Jack had seen the man's passion so engaged.

General Hammond listened to the details of their mission and praised them for their courage and ingenuity in rescuing Thor as well as Heimdall and the research subject.

Then Daniel told the General about his offer to the Asgard.

"And Freyr agreed to your proposal?"

"Well, he said he'd have to consult with the rest of the council and that there would be very strict terms but I think that in itself is hopeful."

"Heimdall was all over it," Jack added. "Raved like it was the best idea since ... pre-diced powder cubes."

"Neither of them was willing to accept scientists," Sam said. She looked reproachfully at Daniel. "I can't believe you offered to take no scientists. Don't you understand what an opportunity this could be?"

"Yes, and it's far more important than mere technology."

"Doctor Jackson." General Hammond cut across the argument. Jack gave silent thanks; he'd heard the whole thing three times already. When they were dismissed, he was going to ask the General to separate his two younger kids for a while. "Doctor. The Pentagon will never agree to this."

"No, I know that. But the President will."

"Son, I doubt it."

"Oh, he will. That's not a problem. I'm more worried about the Asgard's final decision. A lot will depend on the size of team they allow, the timescale, and the materials. Not to mention food supplies because, based on Sam's experience, I doubt they'll be able to support us there. Um."

"Us?" Jack dropped the word like a stone. "As in SG-1? SG-1 including Carter the scientist?"

"Doctor Jackson, we can't spare SG-1 for any significant length of time, you know that."

"Um." Daniel looked around at them in surprise and then dropped his gaze to his notes. He doodled a bit as he said awkwardly, "Actually, I was thinking of myself and a team of cultural anthropologists, historians, story-tellers, maybe a couple more archeologists. People like that. Not actually 'us' as in, ah, SG-1."

He peeked around, saw shock on all faces and turned his eyes back to his notes. "I mean it's not like you need me much. Most of our missions lately have been military. I mean it's been a long time since I was needed to translate anything..."

"Marduk's tomb," said Jack.

"... or since we encountered any new races."

"The Kelownans," said Jack. "We're meant to be meeting them in three days. And you thought of how to deflect the asteroid."

"The Kelownans aren't going anywhere, and Sam did that."

"We have an appointment, and it was only after you thought of it."

"Doctor Jackson." The General looked unusually discomposed. "How long do you think this mission will take?"

"Well, academically, we could spend years there and not learn everything but," he hurried on, as the General shook his head, "I thought a year? And then a smaller team to stay behind, should the Asgard allow it."

Jack was stunned. "A year?"

"Yes."

"A year? Forget it. No way am I letting you out of my sight for a year. Look what happens when you go for a week. You get kidnapped by Unas."

"That was once..."

"There're Replicators..."

"...over a year ago..."

"...all over that galaxy..."

"...and I've been safely away..."

"...and God knows what else..."

"Gentlemen!" Hammond cut in. "Doctor Jackson, you initially said you suggested a team of fifty scholars to Freyr. We don't have that many even if we cleared out the entire command."

"So we'll have to recruit more."

Jack stepped in. "And you said journalists to Freyr."

General Hammond looked aghast.

Jack pointed to him and looked at Daniel. "See? That's not going to happen."

"I imagine we could persuade them to keep it secret in exchange for the biggest exclusive in history."

Hammond recovered his voice. "We can't just recruit more civilians. We have already taken on some of the best people, based on your recommendations, that we could after security clearance. Who is there left to hire?"

"In the first place, 'some' of the best people, in the second place, they don't have to be the best, they just have to be good. Or excellent, for preference. And in the third place," Daniel blew out a breath, "if you and the Pentagon would be a bit more open-minded and a little fairer, you'd realize that we have the whole world to choose from. Not just America."

Dead silence.

Jack said, "Now that is never going to happen."

\--------

The Pentagon refused Daniel's request. Within an hour. General Hammond regretfully informed him of their decision. Daniel requested a meeting with the President. General Hammond regretfully declined. He did not see that it would do any good. Daniel nodded and left the General's office. He returned ten minutes later with his resignation.

The General was shocked. "Doctor Jackson..."

"General, this would have been the single most important thing I did in my entire life."

"More so than saving the world from destruction?"

Daniel pursed his lips and then gave a tiny nod. "Okay, apart from that. Nothing else would matter as much. No treaty, no negotiation, no victory, certainly no weapon discovery could ever mean as much as recording the life of a dying race. If you won't let me do this, I see no point in remaining here because that would mean that the SGC and I have goals and beliefs so divergent that in staying I would be undermining everything I am. I would sincerely feel it as a form of personal suicide. If you refuse me this chance, I will leave."

The General was deeply moved and concerned. "Son, it's not my decision."

"You can arrange for me to meet the President and anyone else I need to convince."

"I can. I will. But I have to warn you, I don't think they'll agree."

"Noted."

The General put his hand on the telephone. "Doctor Jackson. Please. Don't threaten them with your resignation. You may be forced to carry it through. Please, consider carefully. What we do here has some of the greatest worth in history."

"I don't deny that. I just think people matter more, are worth more, than weaponry. Which is where the Pentagon and I seem to diverge."

General Hammond nodded slowly, sighed and picked up the phone.

\----------------

Behind the table sat the President, the Vice-President, Secretary of Defense Arthur Simms, Air Force Chief of Staff General Vian and, oh joy, Senator Kinsey. Daniel could tell from their faces that they had already made their decision. Daniel reckoned he still had a chance. And if he was going down, he was taking them with him. In the only way he could. But he would save that threat for his last stand. He'd give them a chance to do the right thing on their own account first.

"Mr. President, gentlemen. Thank you for seeing me. For many centuries our race has been guided and affected by an advanced race known as the Asgard."

Senator Kinsey interrupted him. "Doctor Jackson, we all know about your crackpot idea—"

The President interrupted the Senator. "Senator Kinsey, please show a little more respect. Carry on, Dr Jackson. We do know of your proposal but we'll hear you out."

"Thank you, sir." Daniel was surprised but more than happy to continue. "More than three years ago, we first made contact with the Asgard and discovered that not only, as their name suggests, had they visited Earth in the form of Norse gods, they had also removed people from our world and placed them on other planets where they could protect them from the Goa'uld and guide their development.

"They are one of several races who have deliberately affected humanity over the millennia; as far as we can tell, their presence has been benign, their effect positive. Now they are dying. If the war with the Replicators doesn't get them, their cellular degeneration will. We hope they will be able to save themselves. We have to face the possibility that they won't, and we have a limited amount of time in which to learn all we can about them. To learn about them as a people. To try to understand the beliefs which have guided them through the centuries. Most of all, to find out all we can about their history, and thereby our own.

"This could be the most important missions the SGC will ever perform. To record and remember one of the greatest races to ever grace the universe. Mr. President, you yourself requested that we evaluate the scientific and cultural value of every mission. There can be nothing of greater social, scientific, and cultural value than the mission that I have proposed."

He finished and waited. The President looked down at the papers in front of him. He looked back up again, clasped his hands and leaned forward. And now, thought Daniel, the brush-off.

"Doctor Jackson, we have decided to fund this mission."

Daniel almost fell over. He didn't realize he was gaping until the President said with a laugh, "No need to look so surprised. The initial proposal was rejected in haste, without being properly studied. When you requested this meeting, we took a closer look. It is, in fact, an opportunity too great to ignore."

Daniel struggled to control his grin. "I'm so glad ... I can't tell you what this means."

"No need to try, we understand. So, we will assemble a team of scientists and engineers," Daniel froze, "to be led by Major Carter and Dr McKay," the breath left his body, "to learn all that they can about the Asgard." Dimly, Daniel could see Kinsey smirking at him. "This mission," continued the President, "is beyond our wildest hopes—"

"Mr... President!" Daniel fought to get a grip before he stared to rant. He drew a deep breath. "The Asgard have specified that they would not accept the presence of our scientists or engineers on their world."

"I'm sure they could be persuaded. And, well, if we take Major Carter off the mission, the Asgard don't have to know."

Daniel blinked at him for a moment. He had voted for this man? "I'm sorry, what part of our mission reports made you think the Asgard are either flexible or stupid? They are not suddenly going to give us the keys to their technology. In the future, perhaps, but not now. And you think that they won't notice that the visitors to their world are more interested in things than people? If you try to force them to give up their scientific knowledge before they are ready, we're going to lose all possibility of learning anything from them."

Senator Kinsey spoke up. "All we're interested in learning about is their technology. Their beliefs, their history, their ... selves, are irrelevant."

"Irrelevant." Daniel breathed out his desire to strike the Senator with his briefing notes and looked at the other men in front of him. "And you all feel the same." With this gesture and that, they all agreed. "I see." You're a bunch of blinking idiots. No, let's be kind - blinkered technomaniacs. Let's see if I can make this a little clearer for you. Calmly. No point in alienating them. In a manner of speaking.

"If the human race were to face extinction, would you want us only to be remembered for our technology? Or would you hope that we are something more? But okay, I recognize your point of view. The Asgard are not your responsibility. You are only interested in how they can be of use to those who are your responsibility, the American people. As far as you are concerned, that is only possible through weaponry or technology.

"Tell me something. When a less advanced nation asks you for technology, do you give it to them for free?" Pause. "No, you find out what they have to trade. Minerals, food, oil, land for military bases, UN support. Favors. I'm not saying you don't give aid freely but it is specifically money or food or shelter. Not technology. You want the Asgard technology? Prove to them that we are worthy to be their inheritors.

"Most of the planets in the Protected Planets treaty between the Goa'uld and the Asgard have been deliberately prevented from developing their technology by the terms of the treaty. If the Asgard die out, those planets will need a new protector. The Asgard are too responsible to leave them vulnerable. Nor will they leave their technology lying around. They'll pass it on to someone.

"They can't choose the Nox, the Nox are not willing to fight. The Ancients have ascended and don't need the technology, even if they were willing to intervene. The Furlings don't seem to be around anymore. So that's the Heliopolis Alliance out. The Tollans might have been a good choice but they proved themselves cowardly in the face of sudden threat and now they are scattered, if not all dead. Who else will they choose? Maybe a less advanced race but I don't think so.

"We've impressed them. Well, Jack's impressed them, at least. Let's impress them some more. If we become the inheritors of their history, of their philosophy, of their memory, we are more likely to be the inheritors of their technology. I'm not saying it will be soon, but it's far more likely than trying to trick them out of anything."

The men looked at each other.

The President said, "Doctor Jackson, you're very persuasive. And I admire your passion. This is your subject after all, history, culture. But I think it stops you seeing our point of view. A man like you can't accept the decisions we have to make."

"A man like me," murmured Daniel. One more chance, give them one more chance. He felt, though, that he was losing his calm. They wanted to see passion? "You are right that the ordinary man in the street, or," he flashed a quick smile, " at the sci-fi convention, doesn't understand the onus on you to act first and foremost to protect America, even at the expense of humanity's higher aims. Refusing this mission, though, does nothing to protect America.

"How much would it really cost you to let us go for a year? Five million dollars? Seven? Peanuts in the SGC budget. And let's face it. You don't need the social scientists here. You don't use us. When was the last time you authorized any project that did not have military or technological focus? Send historians and anthropologists and others to Othalla, you can do without them, far more than you can do without hard scientists who will achieve nothing, however long they spend there."

SImms said, "We don't have that many social scientists."

"Recruit them."

Vian stepped in. "From other countries? That's what you suggested, isn't it, Doctor Jackson?"

"Why not? The perspective that different cultures can offer to our understanding..."

Kinsey sneered, "Oh, please."

"Okay. Do it for money and manpower then. If you include other countries, allies, in the SGC, you massively multiply the resources available to us, at no extra cost to the US."

The President stepped back in. "Except in project control."

"You would be inviting them in. You haven't exactly given up control to the Russians. You would still control who and when and what. Canada, the UK, Germany, France, okay, not France, they don't like being controlled. How about Australia, South Korea, Japan, Greece? Scandinavia. You can't deny the Scandinavian right to know the Asgard. These countries are all your allies."

"Even so..."

Daniel was controlling himself with great difficulty. He wanted to accuse them of not taking the Goa'uld seriously. He wanted to accuse them of wanting to collect everything for themselves, leaving the rest of the world in their power. Instead he turned to his last argument. He had hoped he wouldn't have to use it because it was as likely to alienate them as it was to persuade them. He had to be careful how he phrased this.

He focused on the President. "We could call the mission 'The President Byrnes Commission for Asgard Inheritance". Or something. Make sure your name was all over it. Not interested? You have slightly less than a year left of your term. Time to be thinking about your legacy, isn't it? In the future, the Stargate Program will be probably been seen as the most important part of your presidency. Whatever else you did on Earth and in this country, Earth's first contact in the modern age with alien life and the beginning of the examination and exploitation of extraterrestrial resources, is likely to be of overriding import. Even if Senator Kinsey subsequently wins the nomination and closes us down. So how do you want to be remembered, Mr. President?"

He let the question hang then continued, "I know you're probably sure that you have done everything correctly. But you don't get to decree how you will be remembered. The Stargate Program may not be declassified for many years, perhaps not until after you are dead. Leaving it in the province of historians.

"I'm a historian, Mr. President. Men like me will write the books and make the programs that tell everyone how to remember you. If they decide you're worth books or programs at all. They can turn you into a footnote in someone else's story. Men like me. People who care about history and cultures and lives. Or they can turn you into a hero. They can decide that you were a great man, a man who had the vision to look beyond weaponry and technology, to expand human knowledge and help us achieve our potential. The potential that the Asgard saw in Jack O'Neill. The potential to become the fifth race, and stand among the greatest races in the galaxy. To make our legacy as great as those other races.

"This is about history, Mr. President. This is about legacy. You can decide how the Asgard will be remembered. And that is not irrelevant. You know how much that matters."

\--------

They were in Daniel's office. Daniel was pretending to translate. Jack was pretending to fiddle. Neither of their hearts were in it.

"So the President's thinking about it," said Jack, "and the Asgard are thinking about it."

"I'm going to look so stupid if the Asgard say no."

"You tried. You did everything you could. You can't beat sense into ruling councils."

"I know."

They avoided looking at each other for a few moments.

Jack broke the silence. "Think the Asgard have souvenir shops? I want a box of chocolate powder cubes and t-shirt that says 'My friend traveled several galaxies and all I got was this lousy t-shirt'."

A smile tugged at Daniel's mouth.

"How about one with a glowing human head and 'I abducted this guy and all he had was this lousy t-shirt'?"

"I imagine their t-shirts are all skinny fit," said Daniel. "You might find them a little tight."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"I'll see if they have a Thor plushie, instead."

"Sweet." Pause. "You know what would be really cool? A miniature Biliskner that actually flies." Pause. "So. A year, huh?"

Daniel shrugged. "It's not a quick job. And ... I'm not needed here."

Jack was exasperated. "Daniel."

Daniel was steady. "Jack."

"You're needed. OK? We need you."

Daniel didn't look convinced.

Jack said, "Look. You know..."

"I know."

"It's... I..."

"Yeah. I mean. You know..."

"Right."

They both sighed.

Daniel looked at the shelves. Jack looked at the floor. Daniel said quietly. "I need this.

"I know."

"I've lost ... so much."

"I know."

"I think I'm losing myself."

Jack looked up and nodded. "We've... I've been pushing you more and more into soldiering. You're not a soldier." He looked at the desk. "I don't want you to be one."

Daniel's phone rang. Jack picked it up.

"Hello?" Jack listened. "That's good news, sir." He listened again. "When?" He listened some more. "Yes, sir. I'll tell him." He hung up.

"They said 'Yes'."

"Who?"

"Both. The President and the Asgard."

Daniel stared at him. "They agreed?"

"Yup."

"It's on."

"Yup."

"We can go."

"You can go."

"You... we... I..."

Jack put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You're going, Danny. You earned this." He shoved both hands in his pockets. "And according to the Asgard, your year starts in three weeks time."

"Three weeks?" Daniel threw himself into his chair and started writing furiously. Jack dragged him out of it and took him off to see General Hammond.

\--------

"Professor Stoddard? This is Daniel Jackson, I don't know if you'll remember me, I studied anthropology with you a few years ago."

"Dr Jackson, of course. This is out of the blue. What can I do for you?"

"I need some recommendations for an expedition to study and document an uncontacted tribe. We want to record their customs, history, culture, music, stories, personalities, individuals, everything. They're in serious danger of being wiped out. We've been given a year. We leave in three weeks."

"Three weeks?"

"I know, I know. We only just got word that it would be allowed and the local government is setting the time frame. People are working to save them but we need to do this on the off chance that it doesn't work out."

"No, I see. Of course. Let me think."

"I'm assuming those who can leave on that kind of notice will be young with no personal or professional responsibilities," said Daniel. "They need to be true anthropologists, though, who will be fascinated by another culture but respectful of its reality, rather than just seeing it as a subject for study. And they have to have some ability to avoid imposing their own preconceptions and cultural bias on this tribe. That will be a major factor. They have to see each individual as important as well as the culture as a whole. And they will be thrown into a totally different culture with no outside support."

"Yes, Doctor Jackson, I do know what a true anthropologist is."

"I know you do, that's why I'm asking you. But it bears repeating. This mission matters. More so because, if it works out, we might get permission for others."

"Mission?"

"Sorry, I've been doing a little consultancy for the Air Force. Cryptography. They pay well."

"I bet. Well, I'll have a think, call a couple of people and try to get you a list by tomorrow."

"That's perfect, thank you. Oh, and don't be afraid to go international. Particularly Scandinavia."

"Scandinavia?" Asked Stoddard.

"Trust me." Daniel gave his contact details and then hung up. Then he picked up the phone again and called Doctor Harris, historian.

"Doctor Harris?"

\--------

"Doctor Klimt?"

"Professor Svenson?"

"Doctor Ling?"

"Ms Ragnarsdottir?"

And so on.

\--------

Three weeks to gather 50 scholars who had nothing they couldn't leave for a year, who spoke good English and were physically and mentally suited to be sent to an alien world without very much warning or time to assimilate.

To Daniel's surprise, and not Jack's, three weeks made selection and secrecy easier. The majority of the expedition were in their mid-twenties, qualified academics with no serious commitments as yet. There were some older single people and also four academic couples whose children had left home and who were interested in regaining spontaneity and adventure. Most of them thought they were going to document tribal societies in remote areas. Well, it was practically true. There wasn't time to explain details. Besides, hustling people into a decision usually brought compliance. "We'll tell you when you get here." They were academics. They were curious. They had to know.

They put them up all round Colorado Springs and tested their asses off, both medically and for security. A small number were rejected. They left confused but not knowing anything suspicious. The final forty-eight were pulled in three days before leaving date. There were twenty anthropologists, social and cultural, with wide experience and various specialties; ten historians, nine linguists. Three artists, three story-tellers, two journalists, one biographer. Daniel, and Dr Kim Taki-Gordon, an SGC linguistic anthropologist and story-teller, made fifty.

They came packed and prepared to fly that day to the country where the unknown tribe lived. As they saw how many colleagues they had, brows wrinkled. As they were taken in groups into the roots of a mountain, suspicious mutterings grew. More than half refused to sign the confidentiality agreement without knowing what they were keeping confidential. They all demanded to know what the hell the military had to do with an academic project.

So they were taken to the 'Gate room. It was, after all, the largest room on the base. They always used it to speak to a large number of personnel. Besides, telling these people would do no good. They would have to show them. It was always that way.

Jack and Griff stood at the bottom of the ramp, mission ready including packs and P-90s. Teal'c, Sam and SG-2 stood, similarly attired, against one wall. The General stood to one side on the ramp and Daniel, in field BDUs, took the podium. The mission team was looking around, their gazes always returning to the Stargate.

Daniel spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen." Forty-eight suspicious academics frowned at him. He felt nausea as his mind remembered the last time he'd addressed his academic peers. He reminded himself that this time, no one was going to walk away laughing at him. He felt a tiny exultation. At last, some part of the academic community would know he was right.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your patience today. My name is Dr Daniel Jackson. The project you are about to embark on is the single most important of your lives. There is some danger involved, but the rewards are vastly more important. You see here an alien device called a 'Stargate', which enables interstellar and even intergalactic travel in seconds. An alien race called the Asgard, who have been a hidden part of human history for centuries, may be dying and you are going to document them, their culture and their history."

There were mutterings and snorts of laughter and scorn from the academics. Skepticism. What a surprise.

"Some of you may have heard of me, probably as a crackpot. Can I point out that we are in an American military base and whatever delusions you think I suffer from, you can't believe the US Air Force shares them." Uncertainty was building in some eyes while others had jumped straight to shock. Jack took care to note the few that had run straight through to 'COOL!'.

Daniel continued, "May I present Major General George Hammond of the US Air Force?"

The General took the podium. "Thank you, Dr Jackson. What Dr Jackson has told you is completely true. I understand that you will not believe this until you have experienced it for yourselves. Since you are all ready for departure, you will leave now through the Stargate to a planet known as Cimmeria. There, you will receive a full briefing and will then decide whether to continue on to Othalla, where you will undertake the project you engaged for, or return to Earth.

"Of course, if you decide now that you do not even wish to go to Cimmeria, no-one's going to force you. You are free to leave the mountain instead." He nodded to the door, where Davis and Feretti were standing. "Majors Davis and Feretti will accompany anyone who wishes to leave now. All I will say is that if you leave the mountain now, there is no coming back. However, at no time will you be forced to go on. Only once you leave Cimmeria for Othalla, will you be committed."

Daniel felt bad in the silence that followed. They really were bouncing these people into this decision. But it was worth it. This was meaning of life stuff. For a moment, he stood in Heliopolis again and his vision fractured. He thought he saw himself from the outside. Was it worth it? Did he have the right to force his beliefs onto these people? He would have to ask Jack.

General Hammond gestured to Sergeant Davis. "Dial it up."

"Yes, sir."

Two airmen grabbed the podium and lifted it over the side of the ramp out of the way. Jack and Griff formed a line with Daniel and the General at the bottom of the ramp to prevent anyone getting too close during connection. They all watched the people before them who were fixated on the turning gate and the lighting chevrons.

"Chevron six locked. Chevron seven locked."

The blast of the vortex. The people stumbled back. The light from the 'gate shone on forty-eight open mouths.

General Hammond turned to Major Griff. "Major, take SG-2 through and tell SG-5 to prepare for incoming travelers."

"Yes, sir." Griff signaled to his men and they walked up the ramp and stepped through.

The General turned to Jack. "Colonel, take charge of the mission."

"Yes, sir." Jack gestured to Sam and Teal'c, who came over, Teal'c with Daniel's pack.

Meanwhile, the General turned to Daniel. "Dr Jackson, we're going to miss you around here. Look after yourself, son. We need you back. I hope this year is all you dream it will be." They shook hands. Daniel didn't know what to say but the General was used to brave men who could say what they thought but not what they felt. He clapped Daniel on the back. "Goodbye, Daniel. God speed you home." He stepped back and went to the control room.

SG-1 walked up to stand by the open wormhole. They turned back. Jack spoke up. "You'll be disoriented, cold and nauseous at the other end but there are people waiting to help you. Don't stay where you are 'cause there's forty more people behind you. Breathe out, not in, as you step through. It's a hell of a ride. So, who's coming?"

Everyone.

The excited, the nervous, the visibly brave, stunned, fascinated, wondering, wide-eyed, eyes narrowed, grinning, frowning, biting lips, trembling, clutching their packstraps, clutching each other, touching and retreating, slowly, individually, they went through.

SG-1 encouraged them with words and smiles. Then only they were left. Teal'c and Sam went through. Daniel turned round to take his last look at the 'Gate room in a year. More people had filled it. Several members of his department waved, a couple of the women blew kisses. Davis, Feretti, Siler, and several other military personnel raised their hands. Behind the glass, the General nodded and Sgt Davis raised his hand. Janet Fraiser blew a kiss from the bottom of the ramp, then shook her head and ran up to him. She gave him a big hug, which he returned with strength. "'Bye, Janet."

She raised her head from his chest. "Look after yourself, Dr Jackson." She stepped back a few paces, held her head high and didn't let her tears fall. "See you in a year."

Daniel nodded. He looked at Jack. Jack quirked his mouth and shoved Daniel through the 'Gate.

\--------  
/////  
\--------

After the initial full briefing, Daniel spent his three days on Cimmeria getting to know his mission team. Jack did exactly the same. His motives, however, were slightly different. He needed to tag a couple of people to make sure Daniel ate, slept and didn't work himself to death. Even if death didn't seem to be much of an obstacle to the Asgard. Or Daniel.

In the end, he chose three. Doctor Karsten Ingvesson, Canadian cultural historian, was a huge man with a huge beard, whose first questions after the briefing were about food, water and medical concerns. These seemed the right priorities to Jack. When the doctor subsequently displayed a droll, dry wit, and fascination with both Thor and hockey, Jack knew him to be a man of great good sense.

He came to a similar conclusion about Mika Ragnarsdottir, Norwegian anthropologist and botanist. Despite having youth, pink hair and ivy tattooed all over one arm, she was sound on survival techniques and fishing. Besides, it turned out that Norway had national service. Jack felt a little more at ease knowing that someone had Daniel's back who knew how to throw a punch and shoot straight.

Third was small Kinuka Sakai, Japanese story-teller. She already had her wild-eyed social anthropologist husband in hand, gently drawing him away from the Cimmerians and Gilf, their Asgard teacher, when it was time to eat, sleep or give someone else a turn.

Jack approached them delicately. He could do delicate when the occasion required. Daniel was the leader of this mission and Jack didn't want to undermine him with his team. Ingvesson had already guessed this side of Daniel, though, having seen it in many colleagues. He did not see it as a fault, merely a trait to be managed.

Ragnarsdottir had a brother like that. Though, she admitted, his fascinations were usually women. He wrote bad poetry to them, and she was forever having to drag him away to breathe fresh air and to laugh. It would be nice to have a substitute, though she feared she would return from the year to find her brother engaged to a drippy princess. Jack smiled and promised to send Einar some pictures of Doc Fraiser in a bikini along with forged love letters begging for sonnets, to keep him safe until Mika returned.

Sakai was the one Jack had most hope for. Over a tea ceremony, as she learned how he first met the Asgard, he enlisted her aid to work her magic on an enthralled archaeologist. She smiled and nodded, as the other two had, understanding how academics could get lost in their work.

\--------

On the second evening, Teal'c invited Daniel to share kel-no-reem. They went to a peaceful grove and meditated together. Afterwards Daniel stood and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"So." He didn't know how to continue.

Teal'c did. "I shall miss you, DanielJackson. SG-1 will be incomplete until your return."

"I'm sure the General intends to replace me. Probably with a proper soldier."

"No replacement will be acceptable. We shall ensure that any stand-in shall fully comprehend this in the same moment that they receive their assignment."

"Thank you, Teal'c. I'm going to miss you too. But I'm glad you'll still be here to protect Jack and Sam."

They bowed to each other, hands on each other's chests.

\--------

In the midst of crazy, ordered preparations, Sam dragged Daniel behind a packing case. She opened her mouth, closed it, shrugged and hugged him tight. He held on in return.

He said, "I know you're annoyed with me but believe me, I really wish you were coming too."

"I'm not annoyed." She pushed away and looked at him. "Jealous as hell. And I'm going to miss you. I want to discover it with you. Me finding the science, you finding the... the soul. That's what works, that's SG-1. I can't believe you're leaving us."

"It's not forever. At least, I hope not. You might get someone you like better."

She hugged him again. "Never happen."

\--------

Daniel was in his tent changing from his BDUs into his own clothes. BDUs were being sent with the mission team but this wasn't a military expedition. Most of the project team had their own idea of comfortable research clothes. He pulled on jeans and hiking boots, a sleeveless shirt and bandana. He picked up his shirt and pack and went outside.

He stood in a quiet spot by his tent. Jack appeared on his right. He was in his t-shirt, shades and cap, hands resting on his P-90. They both watched the mission team milling about, still talking to the Cimmerians and Gilf. Several clustered around Teal'c, knowing that he was also an alien but unable to draw him out. Jack and the General had agreed that they did not want, at this time, to get into the whole Jaffa slash Goa'uld slash 'By The Way The Earth's At War' conversation with the new and foreign civilians. Teal'c was enjoying himself being inscrutable.

"Carter got your fish?"

"Teal'c, actually. He finds them restful. And if he's away for a while, there'll be people on base who can cover."

"Right."

They were silent. So many words seemed wrong, so many seemed weak.

Jack said, "Watch out for that guy, Sandburg. Seems kinda excitable. The sort who could find himself in the deep end then realize it's the ocean. Reminds me of you."

Daniel smiled. "Do you think that's what I'm doing now?"

Jack took a deep breath. "No. You're doing exactly the right thing. Like always. I... I admire what you're doing." He looked at his boots and then to the side. "I often admire you. You get things right." He looked at Daniel. "You are frequently crazy, terrifying, sickening and dangerously self-righteous. But you know what's right. You get things right. I don't know what I'm going to do without that. I'll be doing things wrong."

"You'll do right. You always do."

"When you nag me."

"You know what's right."

"You think too much of me. I'm not a good guy."

"You don't think enough of yourself."

"Hey." Jack smiled. "Look who's talking."

Daniel smiled. The sky began to darken. They looked up. Thunder clouds were boiling. Thunder shuddered back and forth across the sky. The lights and shape of an Asgard war cruiser appeared.

They looked forward at the mission team. No one spoke or moved. They were spellbound. Jack and Daniel grinned at each other.

"They know how to make entrance," said Daniel.

Jack gripped Daniel's shoulder and squeezed tight. They shook hands, stood like that a moment, then Daniel pulled Jack into a brief awkward hug. They stood back and Daniel was caught by a sudden horror that he would never see Jack again. He gazed at his friend's face and the fear faded. Jack was steadfast. Jack was the eye of the storm and indestructible. And Jack would be here when he came home.

Freyr appeared beside Gilf. The closer humans stumbled backwards. Jack and Daniel went out to greet him. Freyr and Gilf exchanged words in their chirpy, silvery language then Freyr turned to Daniel.

"Doctor Jackson, are you ready to proceed?"

"We are."

"We will transport your supply cases onto my ship, then we will provide sufficient power to the Stargate for eight figure dialing. You will be met on Othalla by Heimdall and Freya."

"Thank you. We are deeply honored and excited to be going to Othalla. This is a historic event for our people. We hope your people will find it a rewarding experience too."

"There is already great interest in your project among the Asgard. Many anticipate your arrival with excitement."

"Wow," said Jack, "I didn't know you guys did excitement."

"It is a shame you do not accompany this mission, O'Neill. You have much to learn about the Asgard. I hope that in a year, Doctor Jackson may enlighten you."

He disappeared. Jack and Daniel suppressed grins at each other. Behind them, light began to flicker over the supplies, transporting them to Freyr's ship. "Oh yeah. You enlighten me. I don't know how I'll bear the wait."

"Sam and Teal'c will keep you enlightened on other matters. Never let it be said that SG-1 left their leader in the dark."

"No, you just shine thousand watt floodlights on a subject and blind me. Blind, dark. Not much difference."

"I think a blind person and a troglodyte might disagree."

"A blind person and a truckloader?" Asked Jack. "You're going to start this mission with dirty jokes? I don't think I know that one."

The supplies had gone and a beam shot down to envelop the Stargate. SG-2 and SG-5 started lining up the mission team.

"The truck driver spent a lot of time in the dark," said Daniel. "The blind person didn't know what dark was."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"I don't know. Try it on Oma next time you see her."

"I can see her flipping through her book of obscure sayings trying to find it. How many do you think I can throw at her before she flounces off with her nose out of joint?"

"How obscure can you get?"

"The Maple Leaves cannot body check the cactus," pronounced Jack, "the Zamboni will get lost in the sand."

"Nice. A man can fish happily in a pond with no fish."

"Now see, that's just a statement of fact."

"OK, how about, 'It is better to have no fish than no rod'?"

Jack nodded in approval.

Gilf stepped up to the Stargate and began to dial. As the chevrons locked, their teammates approached. Daniel pulled on his shirt and Jack lifted his pack for him. He fastened the chest and waist buckles, checked the balance, adjusted the straps. They walked to the back of the queue and watched the vortex appear.

The mission team began to walk through. "I put some chocolate walnut cookies in the top of your pack," said Sam, "I thought they might help you get through any homesickness."

"Thanks, Sam." They squeezed hands. Sam bit her lip and Daniel felt a lump in his throat.

"Be sure to continue your physical training while you are away." Teal'c instructed gravely. "We will need you in optimum condition, so you may immediately rejoin SG-1 upon your return."

"I will, Teal'c." They nodded at each other.

The project team was through. SGs 2 and 5 were lined up on either side of the steps, SG-1 stood at the base. Daniel walked forward and then turned back to his team. "Look after yourselves. And each other."

Sam said, "We always do. You look after yourself."

Jack waved once. "An owl in a sack bothers no man."

Daniel laughed. "An enlightened colonel has a big, fat wick. See you around, Colonel O'Neill."

Daniel Jackson stepped through the Stargate.

\--------

Fin

\--------


End file.
